


Too Wise to Woo Peaceably

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Dead Body, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Snarky fluff, Wooing, don't want to spoil it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 'Ridiculous Sentence Prompt' of “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” This is what my brain came up with. Do enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Wise to Woo Peaceably

"TYBALT!" Her voice pierced the quiet of the house, and Toby was pretty sure nobody else was home since no one was swearing or attacking her. That was good, since she needed to have a _serious_ talking to with her boyfriend.

 

Her foot was tapping impatiently as she crossed her arms, still clad in the usual leather jacket and a smattering of blood that wasn't her own. Such was the norm for the daredevil of a knight. What was also becoming the 'norm' was the _gift_ sitting on her kitchen table.

 

She groaned and rolled her eyes, leaning her head back and asking Maeve for strength. "Tybalt, I swear… _you need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen_!" It had to be the third time she'd told him some form of this same demand. This was what she got for dating a damn cat, though. Dead rodents on her kitchen _fucking_ table.

 

"October! You're home!" the cat in question purred at her, stalking into the kitchen with a flourish as if he hadn't heard her yelling and had no idea why she'd be upset. Even though her arms were crossed and her brow was cocked at the man, he pulled her against his body and pressed his cheek to hers in a sort of nuzzle. "Why are you always wearing someone else's blood? Or your blood? At least this time it isn't your blood I suppose…"

 

Giving him a look, Toby shook her head and shrugged off the leather jacket that once belonged to the overgrown house cat. "I don't know, Tybalt. Why are you always leaving _dead things_ on my table?" So maybe she was a bit stuck on the mouse. So sue her. It just wasn't normal to come home to a dead mouse on the table and it not being the product of your _pet cats_ hunting for your love or whatever.

 

Tybalt threw her a look that said 'we've been over this' and 'why won't you accept my presents' before gracefully flopping into a chair with all the drama of a Shakespearean actor. "I've _told_ you, October, it's how felines express our love and devotion. It's a _gift_. I don't see why you cannot accept my symbols of my undying love for you." He gave her a sour glance before getting up and starting a pot of coffee since it didn't seem she'd be doing anything but glaring at the mouse for a while.

 

"I do not need a daily rodent to know you love me, Tybalt. And if Cagney and Lacey decide to show their love on the rare occasion that they remember they do love me, I'll have _three_ dead mice to deal with. I do not like dead things! I deal with enough of them on an almost daily basis!" As if to remind her of this fact, her own personal Fetch strolled through the kitchen door and snatched a poptart from the cabinet.

 

May grinned and patted Tybalt on the head on her way out. "Fight nice, children!" She took her leave while the tabby man growled at her and Toby snorted.

 

"Will you please just stop with the mice? Please? I really want to be able to eat at my kitchen table without thinking of dead mice. And I want to kiss you without thinking of your mouth killing mice…" She had a brief thought of what might happen if some of the blood was still on his lips and she kissed him. She really didn't want to experience second-hand death by Tybalt's teeth…

 

Shuddering, Toby accepted the cup of coffee thrust into her hands and took a gulp, smiling as her boyfriend got rid of the offending dead thing on the table. "As you wish, princess," he sassed, but she just shut him up with a kiss. Sure, he was a stubborn, arrogant idiot of a man, but he was _hers_ , and she was happy. Even if he did have mouse breath.

 

"Go brush your teeth. You smell like rodent."

 


End file.
